


Let No Light See My Black And Deep Desires

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Infidelity, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, M/M, Smut, lots of praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: It wasn’t difficult to count two plus two together and finally realize that his heat was starting, the pills he had taken were enough to keep the pheromones down to normal levels, to cover the scent, help him at least keep a level head. And yet, it also meant that the leave he had planned with Bull for weeks was going to be totally ruined.
Relationships: Johnny Martin/Bull Randleman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Let No Light See My Black And Deep Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muccamukk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/gifts).



> Thanks to the sweet hannahbanana for betareading this! <3
> 
> Title is from Shakespeare's Macbeth.

Johnny woke up from his nap feeling both better and worse. The nausea and headache that had followed him from Aldbourne to London was thankfully gone. Still, he could feel his tank top drenched in sweat, not to mention the pressing need that seemed to have mounted inside of him while he was asleep.

It wasn’t difficult to count two plus two together and finally realize that his heat was starting, the pills he had taken were enough to keep the pheromones down to normal levels, to cover the scent, help him at least keep a level head. And yet, it also meant that the leave he had planned with Bull for weeks was going to be totally ruined.

Of course it wasn’t anything new that omegas and even alphas started their heat on leave, as soon as their bodies seemed to understand there was reason to believe they could finally relax.

He sighed deeply and turned on the bed, throwing a glance at Bull lying on the other half of the king size bed.

It had been a conscious decision to ask for that room, what with the bed being comfier than just a single bed for each. What with them hoping to get some action while in town. Something to relax with, maybe to brag about to the others in front of a beer later on. Even if they would’ve had to take turns in using the room.

Of course with Johnny feeling unwell even before reaching London, they had checked in right away, and now Johnny could only be glad to find out that Bull had stayed in the room too.

At least he could explain the situation right away, he told himself. Or find a solution.

Bull was laying on his back, a newspaper half rolled up in one hand as he was reading some article. Just like Johnny, he had gotten rid of his boots, jacket and shirt before laying down.

Johnny carefully watched the relaxed face of his friend and his powerful body. Thankfully he knew it wasn’t just the heat making him think Bull was a rather pretty specimen of a man, instead the thought was actually a recurrent one.

Johnny reached out with one hand, gently putting it over Bull’s forearm to catch his attention.

It worked right away, Bull turning his gaze on him with his eyebrows just a little arched. “Hey, Johnny. You alright?” he asked softly, clearly still worried about what might’ve gotten Johnny all twisted up inside.

Johnny nodded, not even lifting his face from the pillow, and slowly brushed his hand up and down Bull’s arm.

“Want to take a guess at what’s coming over me?” He smirked just a touch, trying to make light of it despite the growing desire to just straddle Bull’s lap and beg for some sex.

Bull frowned worriedly, raking his eyes up and down Johnny’s form. Only then he seemed to realize how flushed he was, how the sweat had made the tank top stick to his body, how there was an embarrassing bulge in his pants.

Johnny knew exactly when Bull understood from the way his eyes grew round in surprise.

“Oh! Oh…” The frown was back in full force as Bull looked back to his face. “Do you want me to - dunno, ask for another room? Maybe two single beds? You need a medic or something?”

“I’m fine.” Johnny shook his head, but let his hand slowly travel up Bull’s arm, taking stock of how more velvety the skin was up there over the man’s shoulder. “Would be better if I knew an alpha was here to fuck me.” He pointedly snapped his eyes up to meet Bull’s gaze.

Bull looked even more surprised than before, but slowly he put away the newspaper and a cigar he hadn’t even lit up yet. He took his time before speaking, seemingly collecting his thoughts while Johnny tried to content himself with simply caressing his friend’s shoulder.

“Are you asking me what I think you’re asking?” Bull wondered. Johnny just shrugged with one shoulder, but Bull shook his head. “Weren’t you the one always saying you weren’t going to spend no heat with any of the boys?”

“You’re not one of the boys- I mean, you’re not an aggravating lil’ piece of shit like most of the guys.” Johnny huffed. “You don’t aggravate me, you’re my best friend. Bill don’t aggravate me either, but I ain’t asking Bill to fuck me.” He let his gaze slide away, trying to recollect if there was anybody else that didn’t make him wish he could just punch them in the face. “I like Winters too, but he’s basically married to Nixon already. Wouldn’t be fair.”

“Is it fair with me?” Bull asked softly, making Johnny focus on him once more.

Johnny couldn’t help but smile a little bit when he met his friend’s gaze, and he shifted a little closer before moving his hand further onto Bull’s shoulder, sneaking his fingers under the fabric to touch Bull’s chest like he had never dared to.

“I trust you, I believe you could treat me right even if I lose my mind during the heat… and honestly, you’re plenty handsome,” he whispered, swallowing when he brushed the tips of his fingers over Bull’s nipple, circling it slowly as he felt the desire for the man rise. “You did want to get some action while in town, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” Bull murmured with a hoarse voice that told Johnny just how much he was in fact affecting the man.

“Do you think you could get another omega in heat just ready to have you fuck them for days?” Johnny started lifting himself on one elbow before he forced himself to pull his hand out of his friend’s shirt. Even if it was only to move better and be able to finally straddle Bull’s lap.

Bull’s hands almost flew to his hips, his heated gaze on Johnny focused enough for the omega to feel the first trickle of his slick between his asscheeks.

It was even better than any erotic fantasy Johnny might have nursed in the long years they had known each other.

“Don’t think so,” Bull mumbled. He wrapped his hands a little tighter around Johnny’s sides, displaying a possessive behavior that only fueled Johnny’s arousal. “You sure this won’t- change things between us?” He let his eyes roam over the front of Johnny’s body. “Want you to still be my best friend after the leave is up. It won’t be happening if you decide I used you. Or that you used me, cause I know how that head of yours works.”

Johnny huffed softly, but he also started slowly rubbing himself over the slowly hardening cock of his friend. It was hard with the heat upon him, but Johnny made an effort to focus on the question.

“Just two buddies helping each other, Bull. And you can believe I ain’t regretting this. Not with the biggest cock in the company ready to open me up good.” He sighed, pulling at Bull’s tank top to get it out of his pants, sighing contently at being able to shove his hands under the fabric.

Bull let him, watching him carefully, and he merely shifted a bit as Johnny rubbed his hands up his torso, raking up the white fabric to explore his body, to expose Bull’s belly and chest to his sight. There was something fascinating, he had always thought, in how different they were, in how Bull was not only taller than him, but so much broader too, probably capable to just grab him and force him down if he so wished. And he was stronger. Johnny sighed while cupping Bull’s chest with his hands, slowly rubbing his palms over his nipples.

He was surprised though when Bull wrapped his fingers around Johnny’s wrist, stopping him and making him lift his eyes to Bull’s face.

“How would you know that?” He arched one eyebrow. “Were you looking?”

“Damn right I was,” he admitted under his breath. “You are a thing of beauty, and you can make me thirsty for it just - hovering close to me.” He smirked at the flush that spread over Bull’s cheeks, at the now pleased smile tugging at his lips.

“Guess that answers if you’re sure of me.” Bull nodded, even if he gave Johnny a little smack over his ass. “Let’s take the uniforms off before we make a mess of them.”

It was reasonable, and it was the answer to Johnny’s latest prayer to God, and yet Johnny found himself hesitating to speak again as they quickly stripped naked. In the end he had to admit that what was making him feel weird was the fact that Bull could have even considered not being first choice material.

He had to fix that, he decided.

Johnny moved over to Bull as soon as he could, inhaling deeply the scent of the alpha. He couldn't help but smile at the way Bull was looking at him, almost marveling at how Johnny was so clearly aroused by him.

"How far are you?" Bull wondered, bringing up one hand to cup the back of Johnny's neck, his fingertips gently scratching between his short hair.

"Just starting." Johnny nuzzled at his jawline, brushing a kiss over it before he tilted his head to proceed with kissing Bull's neck. He parted his lips and bit softly at the tender skin, then lavished the spot with his tongue. He could hear the sigh perfectly that escaped his friend then, and he tried pressing closer to his body, feeling a little better at the contact of skin on skin. "It will be a few hours before I go crazy with it."

Bull hummed softly, caressing his head and bringing his other hand over Johnny's naked side, his fingers skimming over Johnny's ribs. "So you're still lucid?"

"Yes."

"What do you think I go looking for food?" Bull turned enough to catch his gaze, slowly brushing his thumb over Johnny's ear shell.

Johnny let his eyes drop close for a moment, enjoying the caress, before he went back to looking at his friend. "Not hungry. And besides, they have room service." He shrugged, but then he pressed his lips over Bull's, a little chaste kiss that seemed to do wonders to make the man relax again.

"Stay," Johnny whispered.

Bull nodded, looking so soft and a little uncertain that Johnny simply had to kiss him again, slowly moving his hands over Bull's broad shoulders as they deepened the kiss, holding tight until he felt muscles relax under his fingers.

Bull moved his hands over Johnny's back, his palms pressing down on Johnny's hot skin, his fingers spread, finally starting to touch and map Johnny's body at his leisure.

Johnny sighed blissfully, only wishing for more pressure, for the man to hold him tighter. He arched under his touch like a cat, softly biting Bull's jawline again before he started mouthing at his neck. He moaned softly when Bull did pull him closer, and he was more than glad to sit on his friend's lap, his thighs pressing against Bull's hip bones.

He looked Bull straight in the eyes as he pressed their chests together, slowly rocking his hips to brush together their cocks, now trapped between them, and he looked on as Bull parted his lips and inhaled. It was his cue to go back to kissing Bull, happily wrapping his arms around Bull's neck as they explored each other's mouths.

Bull moaned softly into the kiss and wrapped one arm around Johnny's back to keep him exactly where he was, using his other hand to keep touching wherever he could reach.

Even if Bull was stronger than him, it wasn't hard for Johnny to push the man into lying down on the bed. For a moment they locked eyes when they broke apart, Johnny slowly rocking his erection against Bull's. And yet, despite how much he would have wanted nothing more but to beg the man to fuck him already, Johnny moved away, not taking his eyes off Bull's face even as he started brushing his lips over his broad chest.

Johnny let his fingers roam over the curly hair that covered Bull's chest, nuzzling over it. It wasn't too coarse, or even too much of it, and Johnny couldn't help but take notice of how blond it was.

Focused on what he was doing, he failed to notice he had even stopped rocking against the man in his arousal. He once more cupped Bull's chest, rubbing his thumbs over Bull's nipples to hear the man gasp softly, and then he dove to press his lips over one nipple, licking at it and taking it between his lips to gently suck at it.

Bull let out a soft whine and Johnny flushed hard at feeling the first trickle of his natural lube between his asscheeks. A quick glance at Bull's face let him know that Bull must have noticed the deepening of his scent, Bull's eyes suddenly hooded with lust at the unmistakable scent of omega in heat.

Instead of moving away, Johnny went back to lapping at Bull's hard nipple before he moved to the other one, giving it the same treatment while he went back to playing with the first one using his fingers, rolling the little bud with his thumb and pinching it softly between his fingers while he sucked at the second.

Johnny moved away only when Bull started showing signs of restlessness.

Instead of looking for another kiss from his lips though, Johnny moved south, following the trail of hair to Bull's belly button, and he sighed when Bull raked his fingers in his hair.

"Christ, Johnny..."

Johnny grinned smugly up at him before biting at his belly. Bull yelped, sitting up, but Johnny pushed him down with one hand at the center of his chest, chuckling even as Bull mumbled what kind of bastard he was.

"Don't do that," Bull huffed, looking at him with a frown despite the little smile tugging at his lips, and Johnny shook his head with another chuckle.

"Won't, don't you worry," he promised, going back to kissing Bull's body.

He had to force himself not to focus on Bull's erection already, knowing he wouldn't have been able to think of anything else but having the man if he was to go there. The heady alpha scent pouring off Bull was enough for Johnny to feel the mighty need to rub himself against the man. Johnny wanted Bull’s scent fixed all over his skin, his mouth watering as he pressed kisses over Bull’s body, as he ran his tongue over muscles and tendons.

Bull sighed softly, bringing one hand over his cock, and Johnny let his eyes drop to the movements of Bull's hand even as he kept up his work of lavishing one of Bull's massive thighs with attention.

Johnny let out a sigh of his own as he watched Bull slowly start to stroke himself. He turned his head, wrenching his eyes off the show in front of him, and he nuzzled at the curly hair all over Bull's leg. For a moment he was tempted to bite at his calf, but he set for just running his teeth over the muscle.

"Johnny..." Bull called softly, half way between a moan and a warning, and Johnny smiled crookedly, proceeding towards the ankle.

He took his sweet time in taking care of the other leg too while Bull went on slowly jerking himself off, Bull's eyes full of lust and settled on him. But instead of then proceeding to Bull's cock, Johnny gave a pat to Bull's hip.

"Turn around."

Bull arched one eyebrow, but after a soft groan he forced himself to change position. "Christ, you're bossy in bed too," he grunted even as he lay down once more, his legs parted to leave room for Johnny to stay exactly where he was.

Johnny couldn't help but smile affectionately at the man. He ran his hands over Bull's calfs, caressing the back of his knees and thighs.

He was perfectly aware that very few alphas would have taken that nicely to an omega ordering them around in bed, even if the order was to make them feel good in the long term.

Even more when not knowing what the partner wanted to do yet. But Bull trusted Johnny, he had trusted Johnny for years by then, and Johnny was glad to see that even if they had started with Bull not really believing Johnny would be interested in caressing and kissing and having sex with him, he had brought the man to at least trust that Johnny would take good care of him.

Bull hummed softly into the pillow as Johnny mouthed at his legs, kneading the muscles that usually had little reprieve from the training in camp, and Johnny smirked when he reached the man's ass, daring a light bite at one asscheek that had Bull simply huffing. Bull didn't move, or comment, and Johnny went ahead, moving up his body.

Pat's back was way smaller than Bull's, and her frame looked way more feminine and fragile, devoid of all those honed muscles and probably unable to carry the packs that they had been carrying for miles of marches day after day. Still, he reckoned the mechanics of a back massage were to be mostly the same.

He had barely started making pressure over the abused muscles of Bull's back when Bull groaned, quite a bit louder than Johnny would have expected, a sound that seemed to come straight from his tired soul.

Johnny grinned to himself, massaging Bull as the man relaxed under him, his body going slack under Johnny's hands. Little groans of pleasure escaped Bull from time to time, and Johnny felt a little spike of pride at each and every one of them. He went ahead, slowly moving up Bull's back, kneading and pressing, rubbing his palms over Bull's contracted muscles until the man was lying there boneless and looking just about ready to doze off.

Which Johnny counted as an incredible victory since any other alpha would have been single mindedly looking to fuck an omega in heat in their bed.

Bull hummed softly when Johnny raked his fingers through the curly hair on the back of his head, and Johnny leaned down to press a kiss to his neck.

"Will fall asleep if you keep that up," he warned him softly, without any heat in his voice, and Johnny smiled at noticing he hadn't even opened his eyes, blissfully lying there with Johnny draped over his back.

"There'll be time later to sleep it off."

Slowly Johnny retraced his path back down Bull's back, using his lips and dropping kisses where he had previously massaged the man, at least until he reached Bull's ass.

Bull didn't even move, relaxed after everything Johnny had done to him, at least until Johnny parted his asscheeks and ran his tongue flat over his opening.

Bull gasped, surprised, and he turned to throw Johnny a look above his shoulder. But he didn't actually tense up as much as Johnny would have thought.

Johnny gently caressed his asscheeks, a little grin on his lips. "What, never let an omega do that to you?"

Bull gave a half shake of the head, keeping his eyes on him, but Johnny could see how affected he was by what Johnny had done. Slowly he leaned down to do it again, slow enough for Bull to tell him off if he didn't want it. And yet Bull kept silent until Johnny ran his tongue flat over his opening once more, then he gasped, a groan escaping him before he was raked by a shiver.

Johnny hummed, thinking for a moment about how much he would have liked to play more with it, to make Bull find out what was so pleasurable about that sort of touch. But he forced himself to move away, hoping there would be more time for it in the future.

"Turn around?" he asked softly, his voice hoarse with desire, his body starting to truly react to the heat.

He could feel his natural lube trickle down his thighs, his body ready to be touched, taken, for an alpha to fill him up, and he shifted on the spot, a little whine escaping his lips when Bull turned to lie on his back, his hard cock now right in front of Johnny.

"Bull..." he called softly, almost unable to breath as he couldn't focus on anything more but the deep need to be satisfied.

Bull sighed softly, cracking a smile, and he took one of Johnny's hands, gently pulling him closer. Johnny hurried to crawl over Bull's lap, moaning as he rubbed the underside of his balls over Bull's erection.

Bull groaned softly, wrapping one of his massive hands around Johnny's hip, leading him in his movements until they were flush one against the other, Bull dropping small kisses onto Johnny's shoulder while Johnny rubbed himself against him.

"Want that..." Johnny moaned softly at feeling his erection between his asscheeks. "Want you," he murmured, taking Bull's face in his hands to make the alpha turn and kiss him on the lips.

"Should get you ready." Bull sighed between kisses, bringing his other hand over Johnny's ass, squeezing it softly.

Johnny nodded, looking for another kiss, and he closed his eyes when Bull finally deepened it, exploring his mouth while he started touching Johnny's asshole with the tips of his fingers.

But he wanted more, wanted Bull to know exactly how much he desired him, and so he took a hold of Bull’s hand on his hip, waiting only for the moment they broke apart to breathe to bring Bull’s hand to his mouth. He looked the man in the eyes as he parted his lips to take one of his forefingers into his mouth, slowly starting to suck at it.

Bull groaned, his eyes fixed on Johnny’s mouth, and for a moment he seemed to forget about everything else.

Until Johnny went back to slowly rocking his hips on Bull’s lap, and then Bull’s fingers started probing with much more intent at his asshole, until finally the man breached him. Johnny moaned hoarsely around the digit in his mouth, and he instinctively tried pushing back against Bull’s touch, trying to have more, trying to have him reach deeper.

“God, Jesus Christ, you are- you-” Bull shook his head, at a loss of words, and Johnny grinned around his finger, parting his lips only to take another one in his mouth together with the first.

Bull let out a soft whine at that, and he started to finger Johnny like Johnny had wanted him to, filling him like Johnny would have never been able to do with his own slim fingers.

“Will get you ready- Jesus, just wait. Gonna take care of you.” Bull nodded, breathless, unable to tear his eyes off of what Johnny was doing to his hand.

Johnny could only moan in answer, but Bull seemed to understand anyway, nodding as he leaned in to brush his lips over Johnny’s sweaty forehead.

“Will take good care of you,” he promised in a whisper, and Johnny knew he meant it.

***

They were both drenched in sweat by the time the heat started to recede a little after his latest orgasm, leaving Johnny a little more lucid and able to desire a little reprieve to the heat of his burning body more than the pleasure of Bull's cock inside of him.

And yet, he didn't really want to let go of the man, happy to keep his hands wrapped around Bull's shoulders, to hold Bull flush against him as they kept exchanging kiss after kiss.

Bull though seemed to notice his discomfort, and gently brushed a thumb over Johnny's cheekbone. "Am I too heavy?" He worried.

"Nah, I'm melting," Johnny admitted with a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

Bull hummed softly, dropping a kiss onto Johnny's shoulder. "Want me to open the window?"

"Yeah, please," Johnny sighed, forcing himself to let the alpha go.

He rolled on his side as soon as Bull stood up to turn off the lights before going to open up the blinds and the window, mindful of the blackouts in London.

The city lay there outside of the window, silent and immersed in darkness, the stars and moon visible in the patches of clear sky between clouds.

The cool air entered the room in a whiff, pushing away the heavy smell of sex and heat, and Johnny enjoyed the touch of it on his overheated body.

He closed his eyes for a moment, basking in the pleasure of his body chilling out, until he felt the mattress dip behind him and Bull draw the sheets over both of them.

Bull curled up behind him, his body pleasantly warm against Johnny's back, and Johnny shifted a little, pressing himself better against Bull's chest. He could feel Bull's lips on the nape of his neck and he took the chance to take a hold of Bull's hand and pull at it until Bull had his arm wrapped around him.

Safe in the alpha's embrace, Johnny took his sweet time to kiss the tips of his friend's fingers while Bull brushed his lips over the shell of his ear.

They remained in that position even after, when Johnny brought Bull's hand over his heart, entwining their fingers, and Bull lifted his knees, curling up better with Johnny.

It wasn't long before Johnny ended up dozing off in the darkness of the room, only to be awakened by the sound of rain falling onto the windowsill and the silent city around them.

He could hear Bull softly snore behind him, his massive body slack in sleep, his arm still wrapped around Johnny, and in the relative silence Johnny had to marvel at how that had come to be.

He had to wonder about how he didn't really want for their relationship to go back to the easy friendship that was before.

Not if there was the chance to have more.

There were many that brought their lovers back from the war, those kinds of relationships forged during the war quite understandable to everybody even at home.

He wondered how Pat would have taken it if Johnny were to write home that he had found a war companion for his heat. She had known all along that that was a possibility, since he had enlisted: it was after all the most common way for omegas to get through such hardships away from home. And yet, he had to wonder if she would have accepted it or not. If Bull would have been interested in being his alpha, or if he would have preferred to help Johnny during heats and remain simply his friend after those were dealt with.

But it would have been nice to have the both of them with him at home, Johnny thought.

***

Johnny sighed at feeling his temperature rise once more.

He tried keeping still despite the slow mounting of desire and need, at least until a new wave of it was upon him full force. And then he didn't even need to wake up Bull, the man waking up by himself at the heady scent in the air.

"Sorry," Johnny mumbled, pushing away the sheets that covered him.

But Bull merely kissed the back of his head while rubbing little circles over Johnny's stomach. Slowly, Bull moved his hand further down to wrap his fingers around Johnny's hard cock.

Johnny couldn't help but moan, nodding into the pillow. "Please..." he begged softly.

Bull dropped a kiss onto Johnny's shoulder, understanding pretty well what Johnny wanted, and he let go of Johnny's cock to instead take a hold of his thigh, helping Johnny lift it to be able to push inside of him once more.

They didn't even change position, staying curled up together on their sides while Bull slowly took him once more. Johnny moaned hoarsely, clamping down around the alpha's cock as soon as he could feel Bull completely inside of him.

Then Bull was wrapping his arms once more around his waist, and Johnny went back to intertwining their fingers, happy to be in his arms as they slowly started rocking together.

"Yes," he whispered, feeling so needy. He wanted it all, wanted Bull not to stop, to tell him he was going to stay there with him till the end of the heat and till the end of the war and after that.

But he knew he couldn't just ask, not until his brain cleared up from the haze of the heat.

So he contented himself with the pleasure and the knowledge that in that moment Bull was only his.

***

It wasn’t until late in the next afternoon that the heat finally started leaving Johnny more lucid, and by evening he was feeling much more himself.

By the time he woke up from a nap the temperature had luckily started going down once more, the settling sun painting the room orange and golden. Despite the ache in his well used muscles he felt quite alright. He stretched to take the glass of water on the bedside table and drank it down with big gulps before turning to search for Bull.

The alpha was studying him closely, calmly sitting against the pillows and smoking his cigar. “How do you feel?”

“Good.” Johnny winced at the rasp he could feel in his voice, but then he rolled his eyes as soon as Bull’s expression fell in worry at his grimace. “I’m peachy.” He waved one hand in the air, rolling closer to Bull as if that would be enough to soothe his friend’s worry.

“Did I hurt-”

Johnny interrupted Bull with a shake of his head, one hand covering one of Bull’s massive arms. Bull settled down, still looking unsure even if he put away the cigar on an ashtray on his bedside table. From the surprise on his face he didn’t seem to expect the moment Johnny stretched to press a kiss to his lips.

Hardly the most obscene thing he had done to Bull during the weekend, he considered.

“How are you?”

Bull huffed softly from his nose, but he slowly seemed to finally relax, cracking a smile at seeing that Johnny was in no hurry to kick him out of the bed and the room. “I think you ruined me for other omegas.”

“Good.” Johnny gave a little nod, deadly serious despite the little smile playing on his lips.

Bull snorted. “Yeah, it’s all fun and games until-”

But Johnny interrupted him again by moving to straddle his lap without another word, and Bull trailed off, falling silent as he brought his hands over Johnny’s slim waist.

“You want it again?” he wondered, clearly surprised since it was clear that Johnny’s heat was well worn and passed.

Johnny did his best to look more confident than he was, knowing that was his chance to ask his friend, when they were both still remembering quite clearly how good they could make each other feel. How easy it was to be like that. He had the feeling that if he were to wait until they were both at camp he would have been the first to shut up about how much he wanted Bull, fearing it had been something to be kept in the past, something not to be spoken about ever again. But in that moment, it was almost natural.

“I think I’ll always want it,” he admitted gently wrapping his hands over Bull’s large shoulders. “But it really depends on you, if you could be interested in getting an omega.”

Bull eyes widened in surprise and for a moment Johnny could have swore his friend had even stopped breathing.

“Johnny…”

“For the war. Or after. I think I’ll like it after too,” he whispered, gently rubbing his thumbs over the sweaty skin of his lover.

He felt his heart sink when Bull answered with a shake of his head, his brows furrowed.

“Johnny, you’re married.”

Johnny swallowed and shrugged, trying to convince himself he still had a chance. If only he could make Bull see he wasn’t taking it lightly.

“She knew it was a chance. No omega has ever gone through a war without the help of an alpha at some point or another. Just- you know some remain friends after. Or something more.” He inched closer to Bull’s chest, cutting his breath when he rubbed against the half erection Bull was so clearly trying to ignore. “Wouldn’t mind seeing if we could be more?”

There was open yearning in Bull’s eyes, a desire for what Johnny was offering that did nothing though against the doubts Johnny knew Bull had long had about himself. It was in the way Bull wrenched his gaze away from him despite his hold around Johnny tightening up as if fearing Johnny would just up and leave.

“I’m not really the kind of alpha one would want at home, Johnny.”

“Wouldn’t want anybody else,” Johnny whispered, leaning in to kiss Bull once more.

It seemed to do the trick, and for a moment Bull stopped arguing, returning Johnny’s kiss. Bull moved one of his hands from Johnny’s side up to cup his face, gently stroking his thumb over his cheekbone. Johnny tried to drag it as much as he could, pressed flush against his friend by the time they broke apart.

“Really?” Bull mumbled with an arched eyebrow. Not that he seemed too tempted with pushing Johnny away or stopping his caressing.

Johnny answered by pressing a kiss to Bull’s chin before he followed his jawline with his lips. “Yeah. Where else am I gonna find someone like you?” he asked over Bull’s skin.

Bull sighed, gently rubbing one hand over Johnny’s back. “You could find better. Someone smarter, or-”

“Shut up.” Johnny frowned even if he didn’t regret the strength of his voice. He leaned back to meet Bull’s gaze, his lips pressed tight. “You’re great. You’re gentle and caring and you’re so skilled and strong.” He gave a minute shake of his head. “Everybody loves you. While I’m- snappy. And nobody likes me.”

“I like you,” Bull argued, being the one to interrupt Johnny for once, making Johnny stumble around his words and blink in surprise. “You’re smart. Smarter than I’ll ever be. And you’re caring for those you like. You just don’t like to flaunt it around. And there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Johnny could feel a flush rise to his cheeks in embarrassment and he turned away, only for Bull to take him by surprise by leaning in and brushing his lips over the column of his throat.

Johnny sighed, knowing he had made the right choice in asking Bull. He wrapped his arms around Bull’s shoulders, and he closed his eyes as Bull moved to kissing his naked shoulder.

Slowly he rocked against his friend, sighing as he rubbed their erections where they were trapped between them. He moaned hoarsely when Bull chose that moment to gently bite his neck at the connection with his shoulder, right over the spot he should have sunk his teeth in to mark Johnny as his omega.

“Bull,” he called breathlessly, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of Bull marking him right away.

But Bull moved away and with a frustrated moan Johnny placed both hands on his massive chest to gently push him down on the mattress. Bull went down easily, his eyes heated with lust, and Johnny shivered again at the sight of the alpha sprawled in front of him.

He could have done probably anything to the alpha without Bull really trying to stop him.

Johnny lowered himself slowly over his friend, choosing to kiss him deeply.

He wanted Bull to see that Johnny meant every word he said, that he truly wanted Bull, all of him, and not just because he was driven by a heat frenzy.

He moved slowly over Bull, rolling his hips to brush their cocks together until he managed to wrench a loud moan from both of them. He watched Bull’s eyes flutter close and he followed with his lips the bobbing of his throat when he swallowed.

Johnny closed his eyes when Bull raked his fingers through his hair, tugging lightly at it, and soon he found himself moving with a little more force over Bull’s lap, almost tempted to raise his hips right away and beg the alpha to take him once more.

“Bull…” He tilted his head, licking his lips when Bull went back to licking and kissing his neck. He couldn’t help but hold on tight to his friend, whining softly whenever Bull would pass over the spot where he wanted to be marked without sinking his teeth in.

“Yes,” Bull whispered, his arms tightly wrapped around Johnny, and finally Johnny felt like he could go back to breathing.

It was the answer he had hoped for all along, and he felt warmth wash all over him at the affection reflected in Bull’s smile, only for him.

“Yes, alpha,” he whispered in return, enjoying the sound of those words and the promise they carried.


End file.
